


Costume Confusion

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [24]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: 31 days of writing, Confused Damien, Halloween, Keep Calm and Write Something, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Damien had been expecting a quiet night at home. But for some reason both of his boyfriends were in the process of sorting out their costumes and who was wearing what mask.
Relationships: Damien Scott/Michael Stonebridge/Liam Baxter
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Costume Confusion

Damien Scott didn’t know whether to laugh or choke back a sob of confusion laced desire. He knew that he was a player and had a reputation for being a bit of a hound. He was aware of it and it was a reputation he did everything he could to bolster. He wanted them to think of him that way. But right now he couldn’t decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

He knew that the two men he had ended up dating could be goofballs but this was a whole new experience. Normally it was him who was classed as an overgrown child. But this time it was definitely Michael and Liam. 

It was Halloween and they had all planned on having a quiet night in as it was one of the rare occasions when Section 20 had given then a night off. So he hadn’t actually expected any of them to be dressing up for Halloween. He had believed that they were going to huddle together on Liam’s very small couch and watch horror movies. However, both Michael and Liam were currently getting dressed up in costumes in the bedroom. 

Michael, his straight laced, by the book, asks questions whilst shooting, partner and boyfriend was in the process of getting into a Frankenstein costume that came complete with a mask. Now Michael was still shirtless and the way he was moving whilst he sorted his costume, that left very little to Damien’s imagination. And Liam, he must have known what he was doing to Damien as he lined his eyes in eye liner. He didn’t have a mask, but Damien was perfectly okay with that. Especially considering the fact that it meant that he got to see the younger man dressed up as a pirate. 

He must not have been as quiet as he thought whilst he watched the two get ready as suddenly both of them spun around to face him and he couldn’t do anything but hold his breath. There was a gorgeousness to seeing them both so relaxed and free. And then Liam broke the spell. 

“We’ve got a costume for you too,” the younger man informed him as he grabbed a mask off of the bed and threw it to the American so quickly that his natural reflexes took over so that he caught it. 

It was a werewolf mask. And honestly he didn’t want to know how they came up with that. So instead he opted just to distract them each by kissing them. He knew that he would eventually give in and dress up like they wanted but he wanted this first. He wanted to have a chance to just be in a happy relationship that didn’t involve them being shot at. 

“Okay, so what are the costumes for?” He asked eventually as he, Michael and Liam lent back against the bed after a pretty interesting make out session. He was surprised that the face paint hadn’t come off. But he wanted to know more about the costumes and masks.

“It’s in case any kids come trick or treating.” It was Liam was starting to give the explanation. But Michael could be seen nodding in agreement on the other side of the room . 


End file.
